


The Heroes of Paris

by Thejordanandhervices



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thejordanandhervices/pseuds/Thejordanandhervices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seconds after she landed on her feet, Chat Noir was beside her, watching the tower glow in the early evening. She ignored him fidgeting and laid down, soaking in the lights and sound of her beloved city. The one she would die for, the one she almost had, the one she would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heroes of Paris

Ladybug looked at her Chat Noir with love in her eyes. It had been years since they started working together, defending the streets of Paris from anyone that would wish to harm it. Her pretty little kitty smiled cheekily and bowed, offering to let her go first. 

His Lady took it, diving head, first off the top tier of the Eiffel Tower, plummeting to what would be her doom without her precious Tikki. Only seconds before hitting the ground, Lady bug flung out her yoyo and felt the satisfying tug of a catch on one of the metal rungs. She swung down until she was flying only feet above the ground and released her hold on the monumental tower. Tucking into a roll, Ladybug reveled in the feeling of somersaulting over the cool damp grass of the lawn during summer. 

Seconds after she landed on her feet, Chat Noir was beside her, watching the tower glow in the early evening. She ignored him fidgeting and laid down, soaking in the lights and sound of her beloved city. The one she would die for, the one she almost had, the one she would.

Ladybug smiled to herself as she sensed more than saw or heard her kitty lay down beside her. He seemed to settle then, at her side where he knew he was supposed to be, where he would do anything to stay. “Hey.”

“Yeah?” She answered, the corners of her mouth curling up. She always knew what he was about to do. That’s what partners did. 

“Will you marry me, Bug?”

“You know I hate that nickname.” 

“Will you?”

“Yeah.” She smiled, rolling over to see him staring at her with the lights of Paris in his eyes. “Really?” he whispered. 

“Yeah, silly. I will.” And she kissed him. 

***

They married in secret, their identities as important to them as they ever were. Of course they knew who each other were, but if they had anything to say about it, they would be the only ones. 

By day they played the roles of perfectly normal citizens, working and making sure no one caught on. But by night they were Paris’ saviors, the duo who saved them all time and time again. 

It was two years later when things changed for them again. 

***

Ladybug had been off her game for weeks now. She wasn’t as steady on her feet and he had to catch her multiple times from plummeting to her death off a rooftop before he noticed she was feverish and cut their patrol short.

She was angry and sick fan sensitive all over and—

—pregnant. 

It hit her all at once and she told her kitty, the one from who she could keep no secrets and he was ecstatic. 

He would no longer let her join him on patrols, which she was irritated about, but understood. If anything happened to her baby kitty she would never forgive herself. And while their greatest enemy had been dealt with, his malevolent kwami had disappeared in the fray, likely to find a new host. In light of this, vigilance was necessary, but everything was calm and seemed likely to stay that way. 

So they planned. And kept watch. 

And soon there was a soft cry in the quiet room that had recently been filled with cries of a different kind, and most definitely not soft. 

“What should we name him?” Her Chat Noir asked, a child-like awe in his eyes. 

“Adrian.”

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist! Thanks for reading, let me know what you think. :) ~J


End file.
